Invasion from the Fire Nation! Protect Sunagakure!
by kadajyazooloz
Summary: The Fire Nation have found out about the Sand Nation/Country and now have a huge invasion force planned. With a huge army backing them up, can the Sand Shinobi withstand the massive attack? Avatar and Naruto crossover. Read, Relax, Review.
1. Sighting Confirmed! Ready the Invasion!

**Author's Note: I decided to try something just a little bit different. Avatar and Naruto. I don't intend for this to be a long story. In fact, it'll probably just be a few chapters. I just wanted to experiment with this. So I have to tell the big Naruto fans out there that this is AU for Naruto...a little bit so don't bash me.**

* * *

On the western side of the sand nation, sand shinobi were on guard. This was on the border near the ocean. Very rarely did someone come by boat. After all, in their continent, everyone was closer by ground, so there was no point to go around. There was of course the rare chance that someone would invade that way. Then again, boats cost a decent chunk and add on to that the fact of an invasion on one of the great five shinobi nations, the idea was ludicrous. The only nation that would even attempt that would be the Water Nation, the Mist Village. But even they wouldn't attempt it from that side. Still, guards were necessary even in the unlikely chance.

Four guards, all equipped in the traditional shinobi Chunin uniforms, were in a small hut playing cards with what little money they had. A fifth came in through the front door, which was just a opening with some curtains on the top. The new guy sat down and got dealt some cards.

"Boy it's brutal out there," the man commented drawing a card.

"It's brutal everyday," corrected another guy. "Oh well, guess I can't really complain. This isn't hard after all. We just take turns watching the sea. Nothing ever happens here."

"Yeah, and they pay isn't that bad considering," said the third Chunin. "Still, I wish Lord Kazekage would give us better conditions."

"Hey no complaining," scolded the new guy. "The Kazekage is new, and he's actually given us better conditions. Like this hut and more food."

"True, but I'm still amazed that he became the Kazekage with that monster inside him," muttered the fourth chunin. There was a moment of silence. "Then again, he did save our village from that Akatsuki member Deidera."

They all smiled and nodded before the final guy, a sixth Chunin came rushing in. "Everyone there's a ship. You gotta see this!"

Everyone rushed out. Just by the sounds of it, it didn't sound promising. After all, the Sand Nation had boats that caught fish once in a great while, but they weren't supposed to report that. When they got out, they say a large black boat, or rather, a battleship, off the coast. It was continuing north. It let out smoke and ash from it's exhaust at the top of it's structure, and a lot of it.

"What type of ship is that?" asked one Chunin amazed at it's size.

"Don't know, it doesn't meet any of the designs of any nation," responded the sixth Chunin.

"It looks quite advanced," noticed another. "I thought only the Snow Nation had technology that advanced."

"What's going on here?" asked a different voice. They turned to see a Jounin, they're leader of this coming up to them. The men pointed it out to him and he observed it for a minute. "Report this to Lord Kazekage immediately. Tell him we've spotted an unidentified ship."

A chunin saluted and chakra ran to the hut. He scribbled a report, attached it to one of their fastest birds and let it loose, flying back to Sunagakure. The ship continued to sail north for awhile, then shifted it's course and headed west, away from them. The Chunin and Jounin went back to their positions as the bird made it's way to the village.

* * *

A general in armor came into the royal room where Fire Lord Ozai resided. The general stopped at the stairs and bended his knee where he put his hand upon it, and bowed. The Fire Lord looked upon him.

"You said you had news worthy enough for me to listen, it had better be good," warned Ozai.

The general swallowed but started. "My lord, one of our scout ships have found a large desert in the east."

"Fool, I'm not interested about deserts," bellowed Ozai. "Deserts are harsh territory, and is one reason why the sand tribe hasn't been invaded yet."

"But my lord, there's more," continued the general. "There seems to be a nation there, though more organized. We saw a few men watching us in uniforms, though primitive."

"Why are you bothering me with this trivial information?" reminded Ozai starting to get angry.

"Because my lord, there seems to be a whole nation, small, but a nation none the less. If we were able to conquer it, we could learn there methods of surviving in the desert, and use it here," suggested the general. "Plus, the eastern fleet is already over there, ready for orders that they haven't received in a month."

There was silence for a moment, which wasn't a good sign. But finally Ozai spoke. "Very well, send the eastern fleet over. But let me remind you, should you fail, the fault will rest on you."

"Yes my lord, I won't fail you," said the general bowing and getting up, leaving. He was going to make sure this would work. It had been two weeks since the report came in of the new nation. The general, General Lee, got on his leading warship, and led his own fleet to meet with the eastern fleet, for an invasion of Land of Sand.


	2. The Invasion Begins! Sand vs Fire

Author's Note: Here's Chapter II, I think I'll only add one or two more chapters. Like I said, just experimenting with a few things, so please give me your opinions on what this

* * *

A meeting was being held in the capital building discussing the latest issues concerning other nations and the Akatsuki. Granted this was nothing new but they had to go through this. After twenty minutes of the meeting, the doors slammed open with a man coming through, out of breath.

"I beg your pardon, but we just received this letter," said the man giving the letter to one of the council members.

The council member read it quickly. "This again?"

"What is it?" asked another member.

"It's nothing," replied the man.

"If he ran in here then it must have some importance," commented Kazekage Gaara.

The man looked a little pale but looked at it again. "We received intelligence last month about a ship of unusual design and origin appearing on the western side of our country. This says that now they can spot a whole fleet of ships, but this ridiculous. Lord Kazekage, we shouldn't waste our time with this."

"Not true," replied Gaara calmly. "If this ship has no origin from this continent, then it has to be from another nation across the ocean. After all, the entire world has yet to be explored."

"Well...what should we do then Lord Kazekage?" asked another member. "If it's a fleet, I hardly doubt that's friendly."

"Agreed, we should send a whole battalion there just in case," suggested the ANBU leader.

Gaara didn't need to think. "Agreed, send them at once but tell them to not attack unless they do first, we don't want to provoke a war right now. Our nation is still in the process of revitalizing itself and although it has great success, we're still not quite up to par just yet. Be careful."

The council nodded and the process began. The first battalion, which included Chunin, a handful of Jounin, and two squads of Black Ops were dispatched to the western border in three days. They had been told to go as soon as possible, for about the time they would arrive there they would see the fleet right there. Yet when they got there, the fleet was still a few hours away, which they found a bit odd.

* * *

On board the leading ship General Lee had his fleet moving forward. However, there was a reason for the delay: They had to pick up someone. Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, and her partners Mai and Ty Lee. There had always been this ominous sense of gloom and despair with the princess. Yet at the same time there was a sense of respect and admiration...with a big hint of fear.

"How long until we get there?" asked the Princess.

"Another hour maybe," said the General standing behind the princess. "We have enough firepower to match the fleet that invaded the Northern Water Tribe."

"I hope so, because daddy doesn't like failure at all," she said with an evil grin.

* * *

A few hours later and a man came through the door to the Kazekage's office. "Lord Kazekage, excuse my interruption but we've received word about the western line." Gaara didn't seem effected by the interruption and just nodded. "These people began firing at our people with fireballs from there ships and when the landed they unloaded machines that are hard to beat. On top of that they all seem to be using fire."

"That would suggest the Leaf Village is behind the attack, but I seriously doubt that," responded Gaara. "After all, they don't have technology like this and they wouldn't attack from that side anyway."

"It gets worse sir," the man continued. "Our forces can't hold them off, it's too big of an army sir. We had to send the second battalion and even then we're just barely holding them back."

"I see," nodded Gaara closing his eyes while standing up.

* * *

It was true that the battle wasn't go well. The foot soldiers were men with weak weapons and Taijutsu (hand-to-hand-combat). However they seemed to bring out fire from practically nowhere. This was still manageable though. The real problem was the tank like machines and the men on creatures resembling a rhino. The Chunin and Jounin has use there most powerful Jutsu, which worked well, but we're continuously being outnumbered and outmatched in fire power. Soon even the ANBU had to gather together to bat them off. However, the battle had gone one full day now, and now they were in deep trouble. Princess Azula decided to enter the battle.

Azula sent two blue fireballs at Chunin, dropping them where they stood as two more threw there shuriken at her. The Princess threw a kick into the air and with it a stream of blue fire, blocking the shuriken, giving her ample time to back flip and send two more fireballs at the two, bringing them down to there knees. As more shuriken were being thrown, Mai countered them all and got them right back, hitting some of there vitals. If long range didn't work, Ty Lee had come close range and knocked them out just by hitting them a few times. It was a technique that resembled Konoha's Gentle Fist technique.

The three, along with the rest of the fire nation were starting to force the soldiers back. Finally, the main part of the army showed up. Three very large airships passing over the beach and into the war zone. The sand shinobi began retreating for their lives, trying to regroup later. Azula smiled evilly as the bombs were dropped upon them. The explosions occurred and the soldiers began celebrating, Azula smiling at her victory. This smile vanished quickly when the sand dust cleared to reveal a large portion of sand covering the entire troop. Beneath the shield, and facing the Fire Nation was the Fifth Kazekage, Gaara of the Desert.

Azula starred down Gaara who returned it without blinking or even looking distressed. The men began to cheer him. "I want everyone to leave now," ordered Gaara. The men didn't bother to question him or hesitate and began to run away as quickly as possible. Azula approached him, maintaining a good thirty feet from him.

"My, confident aren't we?" asked Azula smiling evilly and turning her head a bit. Gaara didn't respond. "You think you can defeat the entire Fire Nation by yourself?"

"Fire Nation?" Gaara finally asked. "So you're not from Konoha. Then where are you from?"

"Oh my, I could've sworn I just told you," Azula said looking at her nails with a smile still. "We're from the Fire Nation. We're here to conquer your nation so it can receive our blessing. It's our way of sharing our wonderful nation with others."

"I see," said Gaara as a large portion of sand rose him up. "Then I have no choice but to stop you."

Azula casually walked back to her army, raising her right hand, then flinging it down. The foot soldier and tanks began unloading Firebending straight at Gaara. Much to there surprise, he didn't even move. The sand around him blocked each and every attack and not even phasing him. Soon Gaara was high in the air as fireballs began firing upon him, again failing. Before Gaara continued he looked around and saw how many Sand Shinobi had given up there lives. There were fire nation bodies as well, but the fact was that they had killed over a hundred of his men. Gaara's expression changed only slightly as he looked at the large army ahead of him.

He made just three hand signs and slammed his hands together. Right below where he was floating, a large amount of sand appeared, to rival that of Tsunami. "Sand Tsunami," Gaara called out as the sand wave continued to grow and advance to the army.

They army didn't think twice and simply tried to run away. It was hopeless. Like the regular water tsunami, the sand one is so fast that you can never evade it. It captured every single one, there rhino's and tanks that were on the beach. Gaara's sand let go and he plummeted to the ground.

"Not done yet," said Gaara to himself touching the ground and slamming his hands into the sand. "Giant Sand Burial!" cried Gaara, sending a huge shockwave across the desert. At the same time, three figures emerged from his sand and jumped out of the way. Lucky them, for the sand wave crushed everything that it hit. Tank, armor, rhino, it didn't matter, they were all crushed by the huge pressure of Gaara's attack. Just like that, in two moves, the whole land army was destroyed.

Gaara stood up as he watched the three little sneaks come back to the sand. The princess and her two subjects. It was rare that the princess looked this pissed, and this was that occasion. Gaara didn't look too offended and turned his attention to behind him as the three ships moved closer to him, having turned around for another volley. "I'll be with you in a minute," said Gaara.

Azula looked pissed but before she could do anything, Gaara lightly raised himself with a sand platform to the air. He rose his arms and an enormous part of the desert came out and with in a few seconds, formed to Shukaku's arm. Shukaku was the demon sealed away in Gaara, a powerful sand demon. The arm was huge, easily big enough to crush a village. The arm proceeded to the airships and engulfed each one of them, and soon crushed them all under it's pressure. Gaara let go of the sand and it hit the ground like nothing. Gaara turned around and looked down at Azula. Now, she was beyond pissed.

"If you leave, I can promise you your lives will be spared," told Gaara calmly and confidently as he came back down to the earth.

Azula gritted her teeth but after a few minutes gave another smile. "Oh this has just begun."


	3. The Battle is over, the Victor declared!

**Author's Note: This is actually the first story I completed. Three chapters, nice experiment, and I'm pretty pleased with myself with this chapter. So hope you liked it. Read, Relax, Review. **

* * *

The tide of the battle had definitely changed. For a whole day the entire Fire Nation army had shown the shinobi nation what it can do. Then not even in half an hour later, it all changed. The sand nation's most powerful shinobi, the Fifth Kazekage, had demolished the entire air force, and all of the army. All that was left was the Navy and three elite Fire Nation warriors, one a prodigy of her nation, and princess to her nation.

Just for a few minutes Azula and Gaara stood staring at each other, waiting for the other to move. Didn't take too long, as Gaara moved first. Sand came from underneath and shot like a snake at Azula, who jumped right over it. Mai countered immediately, throwing her knives right at Gaara's face. He just stood there, arms crossed as more appeared, separate from the first black, and blocked the knives as the first strike went to the air and attacked Azula. The princess used her firebending on her feet and used them as a jet, flying away from sand. The sand continued to follow her, failing as her dodging skills were too good for the sand.

At the same time the Navy began unloading fireballs at the retreating shinobi. They went high into the air, just enough for Gaara to see them. He narrowed his eyes a bit and a huge portion of sand came up to block all the fireballs. This was getting too costly though. Unlike the Fire Nation's chakra system, Gaara's was built differently. He had a limit, even if he was drawing upon the chakra from Shukaku. He already had expended half now.

Mai's attacks continued, all being blocked effortlessly while Azula dodged from the air. She did find time to counter and shoot a couple of blue fireballs at Gaara. However, like Mai's knives, they were all blocked effortlessly, though Gaara had to be careful. The blue fire was much hotter than regular fire and was burning half through the sand. The third girl, Ty Lee had try to come in close, but the sand prevented this. This process was being repeated for about ten minutes, with the navy still trying to get past the large sand barrier. Gaara couldn't keep this up for much longer, his chakra level was now at 45, not a huge difference, but eventually it would all add up to there victory.

'_I have to end this quickly', _Gaara thought to himself. Gaara clasped his hands together and the sand beneath Mai and Ty Lee began to absorb them, dragging them into the sand. They couldn't move, it was too much pressure for them. They kept going down until their heads were all that left at the top. Sand automatically came up to block more of Azula's fireballs. "You're getting annoying," said Gaara, even though he knew Azula couldn't hear him.

The Fire Nation still sent more and more fireballs at the Sand barrier, trying to bring it down. Gaara squinted at them, thinking that they think they're safe because they're out at sea. Wrong. Gaara brought out his hands and many huge amounts of sand came from the desert and sprung to life, charging at each ship individually like snakes. Each chunk of sand grabbed the ships and picked them, moving them around in midair. Gaara could see that some were abandoning ship, but that didn't matter. Once they were all lifted, Gaara put his right arm forward, putting his hand out as if grasphing a ball. "True Sand Burial!"

With those words each and every ship crumbled by the enormous pressure of Gaara's attack. The metal twisted and bent with hundreds of men inside. Like the army and Air Force, the Navy had succumbed to the Kazakage's attack. The men who were in the water swam to the shore, all prepared to surrender. Gaara turned his attention to the sky, where Azula floated with her blue Firebending, facing the destroyed navy, gritting her teeth in anger. She turned her attention back to Gaara who looked up at her calmly.

Azula knew when to retreat but it was just one guy. But this ONE guy had decimated all three branches of her government with such casual ease. Little did she know that Gaara was running low on chakra. In fact he had enough for maybe one more serious attack and a few minor ones. Azula decided to take her chances and flung her arms so she was speeding to Gaara with her jets. She consumed herself in blue fire, planning a kamikaze attack by the looks of it. Gaara had an automatic shield made of his own chakra, but he wasn't so confident right now with what little chakra he had left to use it, so he decided to use it in one final shot.

Gaara used the chakra sand from his gourd and shot it straight at Azula. It hit her directly but she plowed right threw, but was slowing down. She was feet from Gaara when all the sand she plowed through began encircling her, grabbing her. Soon she wasn't going any further and the sand got her. The sand now completely grabbed her, encased her like a cocoon. Gaara had his hands out like last time, ready to crush her but he was struggling to get enough chakra.

"What's the matter?" taunted Azula, observing him. "Out of steam already? And you were so close to defeating the whole Fire Nation army. Seems that you guys are weak after long periods of fighting. Such a pity, sense we practically don't get tired. Once you're worn out I'll finish the job and when the second fleet comes it'll destroy your entire nati.."

"Sand Burial!" Gaara said closing his fist. The sand imploded on the Fire Nation Princess, shooting blood a few places. Gaara had just enough to initiate the attack, though not enough to kill her. The sand hit the ground as Azula went unconscious.

The Fire Nation troops came unto shore as Kankuro and Temari, Gaara's siblings and Jounin, showed up. Gaara went to a knee out of exhaustion. Temari tried to help him up but Gaara shrugged her off. "Take these soldiers hostage and," he looked at Azula, "keep her under surveillance."

* * *

**Author's Note: There you go. I could do a sequel like if Azula escaped, but it's up to you guys. Personally I don't think it's necessary, just a quick story. **


End file.
